The vampire sex boys
by Teryon
Summary: The boys of mystic falls have sex with Jeremy. Multiple times.
1. Stefan and Jeremy

Stefan was the first to meet Jeremy. They met at his house for some studying. it's a good thing nobody was home. It was just to the two of them. Two hot teenage boys sitting on the couch that was next to big bay window. The light shinging on them. Stefan looked so cute. "So if in 1912 was time the attacks happened, then what caused it?" Jeremy said. him and Stefan had to review over social studies. Damn! what a distraction and a waste of time. Jeremy just looked into Stefan's brown eyes. " let's change the subject." Stefan said immediately. Jeremy looked at him and was weirded out. But at the same glad. Him and Stefan were alone, well Damon was there in his room, but it was just the two of them. "Alright. could you help me with math then?" Jeremy asked, he sounded desperate. He needed the answers. "sure no problem." The vampire replied, He sounded so sexy. He didn't have to try.

Later they were done with Math. Thank God! Jeremy didn't understand any of it. what so ever. It's a good thing he had Stefan with him and he knew what he was doing. After the hard questions, They both relaxed on the huge couch. Both gasping in relief. "Thank you." Jeremy said "No problem, you needed the help." Jeremy gracefully put his hand on Stefan's thigh. Not knowing that's were Stefan cock was. He now noticed and blushed a little. Stefan couldn't believe what happened. Obviously all girls and guys would fall in love with his dick. But this was Jeremy, his friend. well, not anymore. "You know Damon is probably sleeping." Stefan said, he didn't care if someone's hand was on his cock. Especially Jeremy's. "Hopefully we can be quiet. Hopefully!" Jeremy said. They both looked at each other. Finally they leaned into each other and kissed. Mouth against mouth. It was a passionate kiss, but was also sloppy. Extremely sloppy. Their wet tongues all over each other was a turn on. Jeremy enjoyed it the most because he was glad Stefan was kissing him. "Stefan. Fuck me on this couch." He whispered in his ear. Stefan was turned on by this behavior. He pushed Jeremy down by his hand. He didn't even have to use super strength. He was on top of Jeremy, grinding his erection against his thigh. So hot! He aimed his lips against his neck, blowing soft kisses on it. Jeremy kept moaning. He loved it. Jeremy pulled off his shirt, while his lover pulled off his pants. Stefan was in his black briefs, That showed his big and huge erection. Jeremy did the same, pulling off his pants. His dick was about 7 inches. It looked tasty. Stefan slowly pulled off his underwear, showing his erection. His dick was about 9 inches. "Holy shit!" Jeremy yelled. "what?? is everything ok?" Stefan said, He was concerned. Jeremy pointed at the Massive bobbing erection. Stefan followed his finger. "Oh! well then, I guess I'm happy." Stefan smirked with a sly smile at the end. He knew he was gaining. "Time for that ass to get wet." Stefan said, he wanted this more than ever. He got below Jeremy and put his legs over his shoulders. His face was right next to the entrance. The smell was good. It was musty. He waited for this moment. He started to Lick the asshole, also putting his tongue in it. Literally. He was eating that ass for about a 20 minutes. He loved hearing Jeremy moan his name. over and over again. without stopping. Stefan wanted to make sure his ass was covered in saliva. And cum. "Baby stop. I'm afraid you won't stop." Jeremy moaned. Stefan was being really kinky. He loved it. The vampire got his tongue out of Jeremy's ass and was putting Saliva on his cock. It was glistening. soon he put the pole in Jeremy entrance. Jeremy knew it would hurt, but he didn't care. "Stefan faster. please make me cum. Move now." That's all Stefan needed to hear, those exact words. He quickly picked up the pace, going faster and faster. "YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT. I LOVE IT SO MUCH!!!" " OH YEAH, PLEASE BABY. HARDER!!" they both started to say. They moaned and groaned. sweat was running down their bodies. Stefan had the most sweat, but it was sexy. Faster and HARDER Stefan pounded. in and out of that asshole. He wanted to cum in that ass so much. More thrusts were forceful to Jeremy. He loved the feeling. He kept stroking his dick, in intense pace. They both were about to cum. Jeremy was the first to cum, he splattered his sperm all over his stomach. Stefan watched in ah, he felt so horny. He was going to explode. A few more thrusts and he came. His cum was so powerful, not only did it fill Jeremy, it splattered on his stomach and face. "AH FUCK!!!!" Stefan screamed, he wasn't done cumming. "BBBAAAAABBBBYYYYY!!!" Jeremy whined, he felt so much cum in him. He worshipped it. Stefan was finally done. He pulled out and put the cock on Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy instantly sucked on the 9 inch penis. enjoying the big sausage. Tasting more salty cum. After the 2 hour sex, they just laid on the couch kissing. sharing more sloppy kisses. One hour later they kept fucking, even harder than the last time. But they didn't realize Damon was hearing them...

Hope you guys enjoyed. chapter 2 is coming up!!!


	2. Damon and Jeremy

Welcome back! I don't own the character's. But I do think that their cute. Enjoy chapter 2.

After the intense porn scene with The boys. They just laid there, on the couch making out. with there again sloppy kisses. Stefan wasn't done yet. He wanted a round two, that's what he was going to give Jeremy. He quickly pushed himself back in Jeremy's ass. Jeremy was use to the pain already, he enjoyed. He loved it. Stefan slowly started push in and out of the boy. He then started to Pick up the pace, he went faster. " Wait! wait! we need some lube." Jeremy moaned, he wanted it to feel extra good. "Baby! was about to nut." Stefan whined. He started to thrust again, until he pulled out. Jeremy whined. He didn't like feeling empty. Stefan went upstairs to find some lube. it look him a long time.

Jeremy just laid there on the couch. Waiting for his lover. He wanted to get fucked again. Extra hard. 'What's taking him so long?' He thought to himself. until he heard the strange voice of a man. He sounded sexy. And also attractive. " Well would you look at that." Jeremy Quickly turned around and saw Damon. Stefan's older brother, who was way hotter in person. Jeremy couldn't resist him. He started to sprout a boner. "Damon! what are you doing here? we thought you left." " Well I was in my room until i heard sounds. More like moans." Damon said. He was glad he saw Jeremy naked. He wanted to make love to that ass. He wasn't sure if his brother would accept it though. " You'll hear more moans out of me. once you fuck." Jeremy said, he sounded chill. But also excited. Damon got turned on, and walked over to Jeremy. He got in front of him and unzipped his black leather pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so his cock was free. His was huge. It was about 8 inches. long and thick, just how Jeremy like it. Jeremy immediately got on his knees and touched Damon's penis. He admire the dick in front of him. The mushroom head and musty scent. Jeremy wrapped his hands around the thing and started stroking. He wanted to know what it taste like, so he gave it a few licks. Everyone in Mystical falls wanted Damon Salvatore. He was perfect. And now he has him, right in front of him.

Jeremy started to blow on Damon's cock. He kept sucking and gagging. He heard Damon's moans and the things he said. "OH yeah! your a little good cocksucker. oh baby your good at that." Damon moaned. Jeremy was getting him hard, so hard. This was perfect. "Baby stop! I'm gonna cum. Extra hard on that face." Damon wanted to cum somewhere else. In Jeremy's hot ass. Jeremy got off his knees and started to get on the couch. He was in a Missonary position. Waiting and begging for that hard pole. Damon took off his shirt, that showed his abs. They were perfect! Damon gave Jeremy a seductive look, he gave that look to every girl in Mystic falls. He got in Jeremy's space. He didn't need to rim Jeremy, because his dick was literally covered in Jeremy's spit. Covered in saliva. Jeremy still was wondering what happened to Stefan and the lube. Damon put his cock in Jeremy's ass. Jeremy started to rise up from the pleasure, but wasn't stopped. Damon just looked at him, his reaction of Jeremy having his dick in him. He slowly started to push in and out of the boy. Jeremy moaning Wild. Damon picked up the pace, loving every minute of it. He thrusted and pounded in him. "FUCK!!! DDDAAAMMMMOOOONNNN!!!!" Jeremy screamed. " What baby?? huh? you like my big fat cock." Damon pursed his lips. He kept pounding hard and fast. Jeremy couldn't handle this much feeling. It was too much pleasure. He started to stroke his own cock, pumping it with speed. "Baby harder! Fuck my boy pussy." Jeremy couldn't believe what he was saying. But it was turning Damon on. stroking HARDER, Jeremy lost it, he was close to cumming. Damon kept eye contact with him the whole time. He was ready as well. With a few more thrusts, he was cumming. "AAAHHH SSSHHHIIITTTT!! I'M CUMMMINNG IN YOU. TAKE IT DEEP." Damon screamed, so loud everyone in the world could hear him. He busted his nut in Jeremy, while Jeremy kept pumping. Soon Jeremy was ready. He cummed all over himself. It landed on Damon too. They both made out on the couch, Damon's dick still in him. Best sex ever!

Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 up next. Please comment in the review box or whatever.


	3. Jeremy and matt

Hey there! welcome to chapter 3. I don't own the characters. please enjoy the story!

Jeremy went home the Next day. He didn't want 20 more rounds of sex. At all. After school he walked around town, saying hi to all the people. Jeremy finally came home to the house that had chaos. Everything weird happened there, how odd. Jeremy opened the door, he was alone. Thank God! Jeremy went upstairs to his room, he just wanted to rest. He should, and after all that sex, he should. Jeremy laid on the bed and wonder how to boys could fucked him hard. How lucky was he?

Then a knock came to the door. Jeremy quickly got out of bed. He ran downstairs to door and opened it. What he saw was the boy of his dreams. Matt. Matt used to go out of his sister, elena, but things changed. A lot. now he standing there looking at her brother. Jeremy had notice his blue eyes, so hypnotizing, and the honey blonde hair. Matt was wearing his football jacket. Jeremy always like a good roleplay. "Matt, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked. "You left your phone at school. wait a go genius." Matt replied. He was your typical jock. And a tiny bit dumb too. "Well you want to come inside?" Jeremy asked, sounding nervous. Matt nodded his head and walked inside. He took a view of the place. Nice. He then looked at Jeremy again with smirk on his face. Jeremy led themselves into the kitchen. "You hungry? there's plenty to eat. Even leftovers." Jeremy asked. "Sure!" Matt said, it's been a while since he's eaten. He sat down on a chair and watched Jeremy make him a sandwich. Matt had a good view of Jeremy, he couldn't stop looking at his ass. That Perfect round ass. Matt needs it. He craved it. Jeremy on the other hand, gave a side glance to Matt. He knew Matt was staring. It's starting to get him a boner. Jeremy was making his friend a sandwich. He put it on a plate and served it to Matt. Jeremy sat on a chair that was close to Matt. really close. He just stared at Matt eating his food. Munching down on each bite. "Is it a good. Matty?" Jeremy said, he just called him Matty. The jock looked at him. "The only that's going to be good Is me fucking you." Matt gave the boy a wink and a laughed at the end. Jeremy went over to Matt and was by his crotch. Matt just stood there, still having the sandwich in is hand. Jeremy smiled at him and reached for matt's belt. He got the thing off and pulled it to his ankles. Next was the football player's underwear. Jeremy loved this part. He pulled Matt's white underwear and freed his cock. It was 8 in a half inches. Damn! Jeremy was game. Getting all this dick. Matt still looked at him and took a small bite of his food. Jeremy started to stroke Matt's dick, giving it some tugs. He then wrapped his lips around it. He started sucking on his cock. Matt dropped his sandwich and started to moan. "AH!" Matt groaned out. This feeling felt amazing. Jeremy kept gagging on him, which was the best part. saliva all over his rod. Jeremy wanted more, he needed more. He quickly got up and so did Matt. Jeremy led him upstairs while having a hold on Matt's penis.

They went Jeremy's room. Jeremy was pushed on his bed by Matt. Matt, who still had his pants on his ankles, cock still hanging out. Gave Jeremy a seductive smirk. He got on top of Jeremy and kissed him. Hard and then passionate. perfect but then sloppy. Jeremy smelt Matt's breath, still having the sandwich smell. It was cute to him. Matt got off and watched Jeremy take off his clothes. what a beauty. Jeremy took off his shirt and pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Matt got back on him and kissed him. He lowered his head on Jeremy's dick. Giving the penis a few licks. He then engulfed the cock. Sucking the hell out of it. He covered it with spit. Jeremy didn't care. He was in heaven and he loved heaven. Matt kept sucking. Until he was ready for the finale. Matt got off the bed and pulled Jeremy a little bit with him. Soon he had his face on Jeremy's entrance and Gave it a few licks. He started sucking. "Matt!!! Oh yeah!!"Jeremy moaned. He loved a good rim job. Matt kept having old loads of cum on his tongue. It was coming out of Jeremy. It was huge fucking loads of white spunk. Oozing out of his lover. Matt just assumed Jeremy loved to fuck himself. A lot. so he kept rimming. Until he had the hole covered in spit. Matt got up and lined his huge cock and pushed in. Matt was a good guy. He was nice. He didn't want to hurt Jeremy. Jeremy got used to the pain and gave Matt a look. With that, Matt started moving. He began slow at ease, then started pounding. Extra hard. Faster and faster Jeremy begged, he was stroking himself while watching Matt. " Matt!! Oh my god you have the body of a god." Jeremy moaned. He wanted this to go on forever and ever. Matt thrusted faster, with lighting speed. wanted Jeremy to feel him. He wanted him to feel good. Jeremy was moaning loud." FUCK ME HARD MATTY, FASTER." "I'M TRYING, TAKE MY COCK BABY!!" with the request, Matt wouldn't stop. They were both sweaty. sweat all over Matt's body. Jeremy saw that, and he wouldn't last. He stroked faster. He came on his stomach and face. Matt was horny, he had a better place to cum. He quickly pulled out and had Jeremy on his knees. Matt just looked at Jeremy and stroked his cock. He then cummed all over Jeremy's face. Literally his face was covered in Matt's spunk. They both stood there, admiring the fact they both had amazing sex. They wanted more!

Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be out soon!! so yeah!


	4. Tyler and Jeremy

Hey guys! This is chapter 4, and as you already know I don't own the TVD characters! Their just so fucking hot!

Tyler was working out on the field. While everyone else was doing track. It was a sunny day outside, but mostly hot. Tyler couldn't stand the heat anymore. But he wanted to exercise more, since there was a big game coming up. He was about to do another set of pushups but caught the view of Jeremy. Jeremy was walking towards him. Tyler was just getting off the ground, all sweaty and musty. A jock scent. "Jeremy, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked. "Well for you silly!" Jeremy replied. He was in Tyler's space, viewing his Muscles and sweat. "What do you mean?" Tyler asked again, he didn't know what Jeremy was getting at. "Maybe you could put this sausage to good use?" Jeremy asked. He was giving Tyler a sign. He then aimed his hand on Tyler's crotch. Tyler knew things were going to far. "Wait! Hold on. Jeremy we can't." Tyler told him. Jeremy didn't take no for answer. He kept grabbing his junk, which was turning into a bulge. He was winning this battle. "I know you want this. A perfect top like you. pounding me." Jeremy said. "Fine! as long no one sees. I'm gonna fuck you Gilbert!" Tyler said, with anger in the tone. Jeremy liked the sound of that. He really did. They followed each other to the back of the bleachers. Were no one could see them.

Later, Jeremy and Tyler were completely naked. And no one could see them. They were sweaty as fuck. But didn't care. Jeremy was used to being sweaty during sex. It was his thing. But right now he was giving Tyler the best blowjob. Tyler's dick was about 7 inches. But fucking thick. Jeremy couldn't believe it. It's a good thing he's practicing. Tyler had to hold on to the Metal bars that held the bleachers. Cause Jeremy was getting into the blowing. To Jeremy his dick tasted like warm milk. Literally, he said that to Tyler. Tyler just thought it was kinky and cute. Jeremy was almost losing balance, so he had his hand rest on Tyler's rock hard abs. They looked like a good fucking couple. Who liked to have sex all the time. Jeremy was finished getting enough saliva on The jocks cock. He didn't need preparations, because his rose bud was covered in sweat. Tyler got behind him and rested his hands on Jeremy's hips. Then lined up his thick cock In his entrance. He slowly pushed in and out of the boy. Feeling that TIGHT heat. It was everything. He then went harder on his prostate. Hitting it so many times, he craved it. Jeremy wasn't controlling his moans. But nobody heard him. "OH FUCK, YOUR BIG ASS COCK FEELS GOOD!" Jeremy screamed. That encouraged Tyler to go faster and faster. In Extreme speed. He wanted this boy to feel his seed. His spunk. He then picked up Jeremy. They were fucking halfway, while walking to the middle of the Track. Some people were there, But they didn't pay any attention. Tyler laid Jeremy on the grass. Putting his legs on his shoulders, and continued to fuck him. Jeremy was thrilled. This was the hottest thing he'd ever done. Fucking while people could be watching. Jeremy was turned on by the fact. "YEAH, YOU LIKE MY DICK. MY BIG FAT JOCK COCK!" Tyler groaned, being all loud. He was pounding the fuck out of Jeremy. He wouldn't stop. "TYLER I'M CLOSE!" Jeremy moaned. He was stroking his dick that was cumming a little bit. Soon, he came on himself. The best feeling ever. Tyler was about to do the same. "FFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!! I'M CUUUUMMMMIIINNNGG!!!!" Tyler screamed. He was sure everyeverybody heard him by now.

Jeremy and tyler laid on the grass. admiring the fact they both were having a round two.

Thanks for reading. Chapter 5 is next. of course!


	5. Alaric and Jeremy

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 5. I don't own the characters. enjoy the story!

Jeremy had to stay after school for someone reason. Apparently he needed to talk to Mr. Saltzman, his history teacher. Jeremy he was in trouble, but that couldn't be. He never gets in trouble. So here he was in the history classroom. There was the board he saw. The desk, posters, and coffee mug. Jeremy thought that would be a good role play for him and Matt. Suddenly Alaric was coming in from the bathroom. "Hey there! I assume you know why your here?" Alaric asked. "No Mr. saltzman. I don't know." Jeremy said, he really didn't know. "It's Alaric. Jeremy, you can call me Alaric." Jeremy was wondering what his teacher was doing. Alaric jumped on top of his desk, sitting there. While talking to Alaric, he saw him unstripping himself. He was taking off his shirt and tie. "Well Jeremy, it seems your failing my class." Alaric said, with lust in his eyes. "I've been trying. Really. But I don't know..." Jeremy said. Jeremy needed help. But he didn't want to go to Stefan's house and have more sex. Hardcore sex. What should he do?

"Well I do have a something that could help you..." Alaric started saying. Which got Jeremy's attention. He got the memo after the clothes unstripping. He wanted sex and he figured that out. He looked at his teacher who was taking off his belt. Jeremy followed suit, he took off his clothes. All of them. It didn't matter if the door was open, nobody was at the school. No one. Alaric took off his pants, which left him in his underwear. He gave Jeremy That look, He wanted their to be kink. "Take my underwear off with your teeth." Alaric said. Jeremy quickly got on his knees and was in Alaric's crotch space. He looked at the man's white undies. He smelled the musty scent and was getting a erection. Jeremy used his teeth to pull the fabric off his teacher. Jeremy liked this, this was better than porn. He now had Alaric's underwear around his ankles. Jeremy looked back up and saw his cock. His dick was huge and thick. Really thick! "

Oh my god! that will ruin my throat." Jeremy said. "That's the point." Alaric smirked, and Jeremy just smiled at him. Jeremy Quickly engulfed his penis. He wanted to taste it more than ever. He couldn't wait. Jeremy started to suck his cock fast. He gagged and sucked HARDER. Alaric was enjoying every minute of it. "OH yeah baby!" He moaned. He couldn't get enough. More and more he chocked on that dick. The teacher got Jeremy back on his knees and made him bend over. In the postion, Jeremy was now on the desk bending over. Behind him, the man ate out his ass. Stabbing his tongue in him, tasting his boy juices. Filling his hole with his wet tongue. Jeremy moaned crazy. He was eating that ass like Matt. Soon Alaric put his giant cock at the hole. And slowly pushed inside. Jeremy wasn't even in pain. Then Alaric picked up the pace, moving faster and harder. He pounded the shit out of Jeremy. Non stop. He then picked up Jeremy and led him against the locker. Fucking him half way. Jeremy loved the feeling, he couldn't get enough. He wanted more. This whole fucking the hot guys in Mystic falls was getting to him. Next thing you know there's gonna be a orgy. Jeremy would crave that.

A few more hours and they were still fucking. This time on the hallway floor. The whole school was filled with their moans. Jeremy couldn't stop saying Alaric's name. He screamed and hollered. "YOUR SO TIGHT!" Alaric moaned. "AND YOUR SO BIG, FUCKING HUGE" Jeremy screamed. They were close to a big finale. Their intense orgasm. Alaric was first to lose it, he came all over Jeremy's hole. Inside and out. They just laid there on the floor. Alaric didn't pull out, he just kept fucking on the floor for the next hours.

Thanks for reading! please give me some reviews!!!


	6. Klaus and Jeremy

Hey guys! You should give me some reviews. Please. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy the story!

Klaus wanted Jeremy to help him out. He needed a painting to get done, So he decided that The boy could help him. He had Jeremy be in his house and pose for him. He looked good in nothing. Oh yeah, Jeremy had to be naked for this drawing. It was hard for him because he kept getting a boner.

"Are you okay love? you look happy to me." Klaus smirked at him. Jeremy just blushed and winked at Klaus, He couldn't help it. The original was amused at the fact of what Jeremy did. It was arousing. But he couldn't be distracted by the naked boy. But he could have him be begging. Yeah, begging is good for the soul. The original winked again at Jeremy with muse and laughed. Then slowly went down to his hot covered body and grabbed his firm crotch. Jeremy looked in awe, this British man is hypnotizing. Jeremy couldn't look away from him. Klaus was the same with him. "Well love, it seems your being distracted from something." Klaus said, he was seems enjoyed by this. "Its not my fault you keep on teasing me." Jeremy replied and bit his lip.

Klaus and Jeremy just stood there. Jeremy was still naked and horny. while Klaus kept teasing the hell out of him. Klaus was almost done with his painting, but something was still missing. He realized that he needed to take a break. "I think it's time to take a break, don't you agree?" Klaus asked, taking his black shirt off him and unbluckling his pants. Jeremy just smiled at him. Klaus was now exposed to the teenager, his toned abs looking great. Klaus finshed taking off his pants, which lead him taking off his underwear. Klaus seemed about 9 inches. Jeremy couldn't handle that, yes, he wanted big cocks but this was different. This was a mighty big sausage. "Oh my! what a big boy!" Jeremy half moaned. Klaus felt manly. "I know love and tonight it's yours baby." The vampire just smiled. He walked towards Jeremy and gently kissed him. Jeremy quickly grabbed onto his massive cock and stroked it. Klaus moaned loudly, the way Jeremy was stroking him. He immediately got hard on him. "Becareful babe, you gonna make me cum all over us. And trust me, my load is big." Klaus said. Jeremy knew he was in for a treat...

Jeremy couldn't stop sucking the fat cock in his mouth. This was his own favorite dessert, the best he'd ever had. Jeremy would never stop sucking that good dick. Klaus had his hand resting on Jeremy's head, having it Bob up and down in good rhythm. Klaus moaned his name out load and he warned the boy he would cum. But he wouldn't listen. He just did his job

"Feeling good Babe?"Klaus asked, with a small groan in his voice. He wanted to hear Jeremy speak but knew wouldn't with those mumbles.

"Give me that cock! I want you to cum all over my pretty face!" Jeremy muffled out, The original could still hear him, even if his mouth was filled with penis.

Klaus was losing it. He tried his best and started to fail. He was close to spilling himself all over Jeremy. He need the dick chocking Jeremy in a good way. Jerem didn't give up, he knew Klaus wanted this bad. More sucking and he started to gag. This is the best part. Klaus couldn't shut his mouth "OH YEAH BABE!! SUCK ON MY COCK!!" That's was he needed to hear. Bad. Sooner than later, Klaus was ready. "OH FUCK!!! I'M CUMMMMING!!!!" He screamed, his British voice being at a high pitch. The teenager let go of his dick and waited. The vampire spurred out his hot cum all over the boys face. Jeremy felt hot liquid literally all over his face. No joke! it was all over. Klaus picked up Jeremy and landed him onto the couch. Klaus laid beside Jeremy and positioned his hard pole in him. The vampire still wasn't done coming. Even when he was fully inside him, he still was ejaculating. so hard. He started then thrusting in Jeremy. He didn't want to start slow and easy, so he went fast. Jeremy quietly moaned in his ear. Telling him how good it felt. Klaus was still cumming inside. Until he was done. Jeremy was in awe cause of it. But he knew it was that time. "Oh I'm sorry baby, maybe next time." Klaus said, with his wicked smile. "Okay, but baby, your still inside me." Jeremy said and giggled a little. Klaus looked into his brown eyes. "I know love, I'm done with this load. " Jeremy looked shocked but glad. And that's when Klaus started to thrust again...

Thanks for reading, chapter 7 will be soon...


End file.
